penverse_teamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arfey antoiny semenol-stalin (universe one)
Antoiny Arfey semenol-stalin '''(born:april 18th 1985) was born in the soviet union and is a German-Russian mix and is a member to the semenol-stalin family. timeline * Early life in the soviet union Antoniy stalin was born in April 18th 1985.antoiny was born in soviet Russia in Moscow.antoiny went to school and liked the US better then the soviet union. * Birth of the scar antoiny was hit by a radiation bomb and his Jesus loves me appered. * leaving the USSR for the US in 1987,antoiny and his family moved out of the soviet union fast and moved to the US.in Washington DC,the CIA wanted to get his family to get soviet secrets revealed.antoinys family was killed by the CIA and 3 year old Antoiny ran out of DC and ran to green bridge city. * Early life in green bridge city in 2000,arfey met Patrick and the two became close friends. * the age of mr.arfey .in 2016,arfey named his alter ego:mr.arfey!in 2017,arfey turned into light blue and left the time.cake took the mr.arfey mantel for a while.arfey (infected by light blue powers) joined team killer.arfeys infection ended after joining Patrick attacking Patricks future son/killer.the two were tied up and watched by earth two Ellington 2 but escaped.after the destruction of the team memorial 2.0 hideout by killer.the team destroyed killer.some went to the hostpital while most stayed in the team.in December 2017,arfey helped team Mary to safe Mary and went inside her memories.arfey kissed Mary. * Fall of soviet revival In 2018,Antoniy was put in jail after being defeated by team vigilante.in 2018,arfeys true self returned and became soviet revival. * '''the Return of Arfey In April 2019, Patrick went to the Now in ruins green bridge city and found out Arfey and Anthony are two different people but merged into one soul and body.Arfey tooko ver his body fully after patrick let arfey out. * member of team triofive On May 9th 2019,Arfey met patrick's older brother. * Arfey antiony semenol-light blue hybrid On May 16th 2019,The team took blood from Patrick for a test and the Blood spilled on most of the team;Arfey became for a short time Light blue with Light blue bloodline (With french-german blood);After being in a battle Patrick as Light blue smashed a Brick on them and the team returned back to normal by patrick's hair. * the arks world On June 2019,Arfey and two others titled the Trinity went to the Ark's world. * Memorial for cake and pastaliny On september 19th 2019,Arfey told pastaliny of the curse and cakes connection to it. * apartment destoryed On October 11th 2019 After Arfey's apartment was destroyed by a fire spreading and destroying the building completely, Arfey came to the team triofive HQ naked-ish until Elizabeth's pregnant shirt was given to him by John. * Getting his Insurance During Late November 2019, Arfey & John went to the Democratic States Insurance Department to get Arfey some Money and clothes.Category:(universe one) Category:Potential heros